


Being A Friend

by starwarned



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [20]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: COC 2020, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 21, Carry On Countdown Day 22, Carry on Countdown Day 20, CoC, Comfort, DAY 20 - Technology, DAY 21 - Warmth, DAY 22 - Unlikely friends, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Simpard and Shaz for Di, Technology, bros, the angst is only there so simon can hug baz, the lightest of angst!!! I promise!, unlikely friends, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day(s) 20, 21, 22 - Technology, Warmth, Unlikely Friends"Sometimes being a friend means mastering the art of timing. There is a time for silence. A time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny. And a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when it's all over." - Octavia ButlerSimon and Baz and Shepard. The three bros.
Relationships: Shepard & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	1. A Time For Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/gifts).



> this is a gift for Di! who is the biggest Shaz shipper I have ever had the pleasure of talking to. I adore you, Di, please enjoy this fic <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz (and Shep, I suppose) use texting to their advantage.

_ Simon: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _

_ Baz: What the hell, Simon? You know how I feel about group chats.  _

_ Simon: :( i thought it would be fun!  _

_ Baz: You clearly have no clue about what I find fun then.  _

_ Simon: stop bein so uptight, basil  _

_ Baz: I’m not uptight. Why isn’t Bunce in the group at least? _

_ Simon: this is just 4 the blokes!  _

_ Baz: You are an idiot.  _

_ Shepard from Omaha: uh, hey guys! getting some weird vibes from you two. would you prefer to have the rest of your conversation outside of a group chat? :)  _

_ Baz: No.  _

_ Simon: srry, shep! bazzy is a grumpy goose  _

_ Baz: That’s not a phrase.  _

_ Shepard from Omaha: it is, actually! my grandma says it all the time.  _

_ Baz: Right. _

_ Simon: baz be nice to our friend! i started this chat 4 a reason  _

_ Shepard from Omaha: you guys are fun. :)  _

\-- 

_ Baz: You know how I feel about the American.  _

_ Simon: u love him? u think he’s the nicest man u have ever met?  _

_ Simon: also, ‘the American’? who are you, james bond? _

_ Baz: Fuck you.  _

_ Simon: ;) only if ur nice to shep  _

_ Baz: That is a terrible sexual ultimatum.  _

_ Simon: yeah but ur gonna follow it, arent ya?  _

Baz looks up from his phone and raises an eyebrow at Simon. Simon laughs and wiggles his eyebrows at Baz. 

_ Baz: Seriously, why do you like him so much? He won’t stop talking.  _

_ Simon: well  _

_ Simon: i’ve never really had a friend who is a bloke  _

_ Baz: What the hell am I to you?  _

_ Simon: my boyfriend! different thing! u blockhead  _

_ Baz: I don’t know that you can call me a blockhead.  _

_ Baz: Tell me what you mean by ‘friend who is a bloke’.  _

_ Simon: well, you know  _

_ Simon: growing up, i just had penny. and kind of agatha _

_ Simon: and u. but that wasnt that same  _

_ Simon: i think its nice to have someone else. someone who isnt penny and someone who isnt my boyfriend. someone to just be my bro  _

_ Baz: Your bro?  _

_ Simon: yeah  _

_ Simon: shep’s my bro  _

_ Simon: i only ever had the mage to look up to. and i think thats a big reason why i was so obsessed with you  _

_ Simon: you were everything i wanted to b as a man, i guess. same with the mage. even if he ya know wasnt the best  _

_ Baz: He was the worst.  _

_ Simon: yeah  _

_ Simon: is that weird  _

_ Baz: No. It makes sense.  _

_ Simon: do u really not like shep?  _

_ Baz: I don’t want him taking you away from me. ;)  _

_ Simon: what, u dont want a 3some? i thought thats where this was going!  _

Baz looks up and throws his book at Simon. 

“Hey!” Simon shouts in protest when he only barely manages to block the book. “Keep the anger in the texts!” 

“Not when you’re being an utter numpty!” 

Simon giggles and sits up a bit in the armchair. He tucks his legs up and shifts so his wings hang over the back of the chair more comfortably. He stares at Baz like there’s not another single person in the world. (And maybe there isn’t). 

\-- 

_ Simon: shep thinks we should talk about it  _

_ Baz: You’re following what Shepard says now?  _

_ Simon: when he gives me good advice yeah  _

_ Baz: It is good advice. We should talk about it.  _

_ Simon: do we have 2 verbally talk  _

_ Baz: You know that we don’t. Do you want to text?  _

_ Simon: yeah  _

_ Simon: pls  _

_ Baz: Alright, let’s text. _

_ Baz: I shouldn’t have said that.  _

_ Baz: I apologize. I don’t have a reason for it.  _

_ Simon: no?  _

_ Baz: Well, I do have a reason. But it’s not something I’d like to have in writing.  _

_ Simon: tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me  _

_ Simon: tell me tell me tell me  _

_ Baz: We’re supposed to be having a serious conversation.  _

_ Simon: this is serious! ;) _

_ Simon: really though  _

_ Simon: i want u to tell me ur reasons for telling shep about the mage. and saying what u said  _

_ Baz: I didn’t think you could hear me.  _

_ Simon: that doesnt make it better  _

_ Baz: I know. I’m sorry. I was trying to help.  _

_ Simon: by telling him my shit?  _

_ Baz: I’m sorry, Simon. I really am. You said you wanted Shepard to be your ‘bro’ and I figured that him knowing more about you would help.  _

_ Simon: bros dont talk about their feelings bazzy you should know that! u hate talking about ur feelings! ;) _

_ Baz: You’re absolutely right.  _

Simon twitches his foot to bump into Baz’s shin. 

They’re sat next to each other on the couch - not touching. Just being near each other. 

Baz responds by looking up at Simon. He doesn’t say anything, but when Simon smiles at him gently, the fluttering in his chest calms down a bit. He shifts his foot to press against Simon’s. He wiggles his toes and Simon laughs breathily. 

Simon leans his head on Baz’s shoulder carefully. He sets his phone down. 

They don’t need to talk right now. They don't need to text. They can just be here.


	2. A Time to Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!!! for you, Di, as always!! <3
> 
> guys… I haven’t read wayward son in so long… I don’t remember anything and I’m not sure what shep does and does not know about simon/baz’s families??? so we’re uh pretending he knows nothing! <3 or he’s dumb and forgot! love you shepard from omaha

_ Shepard from Omaha: hey, Penny is going to make dinner! would you like anything?  _

_ Baz: The blood of the innocent.  _

_ Shepard from Omaha: I think there’s some blood leftover in the freezer!  _

_ Baz: That’ll do.  _

_ Shepard from Omaha: does the blood from the butcher taste the same as fresh blood?  _

_ Baz: Why?  _

_ Shepard from Omaha: curiosity!  _

_ Baz: Isn’t there a dead cat somewhere in that story? Aren’t you afraid of being said cat?  _

_ Shepard from Omaha: well, schrodinger’s cat technically wasn’t the one who was curious, so at most, I would be killing a cat that isn’t me.  _

_ Baz: Antagonizing you isn’t nearly as fun as antagonizing Simon.  _

_ Simon: HEY! fuck u  _

_ Baz: Sorry, darling. Teach Shepard how to be more offended, please.  _

_ Shepard from Omaha: haha, brits are weird. I like you guys. _

\--

“What are your families like?” 

Both Simon and Baz freeze. 

Shep looks at them expectantly, not understanding the depth of what he’s asked. How could he understand? They’ve never told him anything about their familial relationships. 

He certainly has quite interesting timing. They’re washing up from dinner - Penny cooked so Simon and Baz offered to do the dishes (well, Baz offered and Simon begrudgingly agreed) and Shep’s just sitting there with his feet up on the table like he doesn’t have a care in the world. 

“Uh, well,” Simon starts, putting away the dish that Baz had handed him. He turns around from the sink to face Shep. “I don’t have any. Orphaned when I was a baby. And, yeah, I don’t have to tell you about The Mage, do I?” 

Baz knows it still hurts Simon to talk about The Mage and he places a comforting hand on the small of his back. Simon looks over and smiles softly at Baz. 

Shep nods. “Yeah, he seems like a total jerk.” 

Simon can’t help but smile a bit, even if it’s sad. “Right. He was.” 

Turning expectantly to Baz, Shep smiles, waiting for Baz to launch into a description of the trials and tribulations of his childhood. Baz continues to scrub at a dish that’s been clean for a while now and says, “My family’s fine. I was raised by my dad and my step mother. My mum died when I was young.” 

Simon takes Baz’s hand to stop him from obsessively scrubbing the plate.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Shep says sincerely. “How did she die?” 

Baz tenses and Simon rubs soothing circles into his hand. “She sacrificed herself,” he says. “For me. When I was bitten.” 

Simon doubts that’s enough information for Shepard, but if any more questions are asked, Simon’s planning to whisk Baz off to his room and hide him in there for his own wellbeing. 

“She must have been a good mother,” Shep says. Gently. 

Simon wants to fucking hug him for not being a huge idiot for once. 

Baz nods. And Simon doesn’t miss the glassy and far away look in his eye that he gets when he thinks about Natasha too much. Baz insists that they finish the dishes, but Simon spends the entire time pressing his shoulder into Baz’s, just to remind him he’s there. That even though they’re separated by the dishes, he’ll be there. 

\--

_ Simon: talk 2 me  _

_ Baz: I don’t know if I can.  _

Simon looks up from the phone and catches Baz’s worried expression before he manages to cover it up. Simon sets his phone aside and reaches over to push the phone out of his hands. He scoots over and presses his feet into Baz’s thigh. 

“Hey,” he says softly. Shep and Penelope are talking in the kitchen so Simon feels the need to be quiet - he wants this to just be between him and Baz. 

Baz looks over at him after a moment. He hums in response. 

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Simon says. 

That makes Baz grin a little bit. “I know how you feel about talking,” he says. 

“Yeah, it’s fucking horrid. Almost as bad as thinking.” 

Baz allows himself to smile. 

Simon bites at his bottom lip before reaching and opening his arms to Baz. “Can I hold you?” he asks. 

Baz nods, not trusting his voice. They shift together on the couch so Baz is lying down against the back of the couch and Simon has his arms wrapped around the taller man. They often have to lie like this so Simon’s wings can hang off the edge of the sofa comfortably. Baz buries his face in Simon’s neck and listens to the sound of his heartbeat. It’s comforting and familiar and Baz allows himself to be lulled by it. 

“Okay?” Simon asks. 

“ _ Mmhmm _ ,” Baz responds. “You’re warm,” he mumbles. 

Simon laughs softly, his chest jostling Baz with where he’s pressed against him. “I exist to be your personal heater, you know that.” 

Baz hums. “And thank Merlin for that.” 

They’re quiet for a bit longer before Simon starts drumming his fingers on Baz’s shoulder, purposefully keeping him awake. 

“Do you need something, Snow?” Baz mutters, his voice muffled by where his face is shoved into Simon’s neck. 

“No,” Simon says innocently, continuing to tap out a pattern against his shoulder blade. 

“Is there a reason you’re keeping me from falling asleep in your arms?” 

Simon nuzzles his face into Baz’s hair. “Are we going to talk about it?” he asks quietly. 

Baz bites his bottom lip and sighs softly, his breath fanning out over Simon’s neck. “For someone who is painfully shite at talking about his feelings, you seem to be incredibly concerned with mine recently.”

Simon shrugs. “I just want to make sure you’re alright.” 

Baz is quiet when he answers. “I am,” he says. “It’s just hard to think about her.” 

“I know,” Simon says. And he does. His relationship (or lack thereof) with his mother is far different from Baz’s, of course, but he knows what it feels like to miss her. To be sensitive when she’s brought up. 

Baz doesn’t say anything else - Simon doesn’t need him to. 


	3. Pick Up the Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this! this is the last chapter :) it was fun doing a multi-chaptered fic for the countdown!

_ Simon: shep what kind of cookie do u want? baz is getting some for dessert _

_ Shepard from Omaha: snickerdoodle! _

_ Baz: Good choice.  _

_ Shepard from Omaha: :)  _

\-- 

“I didn’t imagine that, right?” Shep whispers to Simon. 

Simon looks up from his phone. He’s playing Battleship with Baz and losing horrendously. “Huh?” 

“Baz didn’t ridicule me the moment that I told him what cookie I wanted.” 

“Did you think he would?” Simon asks, grinning and leaning back against the arm of the couch. 

Shep shrugs. “He made fun of me for liking reindeer the other day.” 

“Well, yeah, it’s a made up creature, so I’m not sure what you expected.” 

Shep frowns, leaning forward so his elbows are pressed against his knees. “Reindeer aren’t made up,” he says. 

Raising his eyebrow, Simon sets his phone down. “Uh, yes they are. You think Rudolph is real?” 

“Well, obviously Rudolph is a fictional character, but reindeer themselves absolutely exist! They live in Greenland and Russia and other places like that.” 

“You’re taking the piss,” Simon insists. 

“Dude, I promise I’m not. Here, let me find you a photo.” Shep tugs his phone out of his pocket and does a quick Google search. Before he can show Simon his results, Baz pushes open the door with grocery bags weighing down both of his arms. 

Shep immediately jumps up. “Baz!” he says. “Tell Simon that reindeer are real?” 

Baz raises his eyebrows. “Could I put the groceries down first?” 

“No!” Shep insists. “This is important.” 

Baz looks at Simon. “I know you’re half-numpty, Snow, but do you really think that reindeer aren’t real?” 

Simon, in lieu of responding with a legitimate answer, starts singing loudly, “ _ You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixe- _ ” 

“I promise you they’re real, Simon. Show him a photo or something, Shepard. Merlin knows he only believes what he sees.” Baz steps into the kitchen and drops his bags on the counter, starting to put everything away. 

“Hey!” Simon protests, but gratefully accepts Shep’s phone to discover said photo of a reindeer. “Oh, they’re kind of cute.” 

Shep grins. “I know!” 

Simon’s blushing a bit from embarrassment, but he hands Shep’s phone back and mutters, “I stand corrected.” He then gets up and goes over to Baz in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Hi,” he whispers, kissing the back of his neck. 

Shep is still in the living room but he has a very clear view of Simon and Baz. He smiles a bit and steps around the couch to be closer to them. “Y’all are cute,” he says. 

Simon blushes and Baz smirks. Baz leans back a bit into Simon’s arms and shuts his eyes. “I can’t believe you didn’t know reindeer are real animals,” he mutters. 

“In my defense,” Simon mumbles into Baz’s neck. “The World of Mages has crazier animals so I assumed I would have heard if reindeer were magickal creatures. It’s different when they’re Normal.” 

“A valid point,” Baz concedes. “I can’t believe  _ Shepard  _ was the one to set you straight.” He looks up and shoots a barely-there smile at Shep. 

“Oi, I refuse to be  _ set straight _ .” 

“Right,” Baz says, turning his head far enough to kiss Simon softly. 

“Oh, I get it,” Shep interjects. “Because you’re gay!” 

Simon looks at Shep with the fondest smile and Baz raises an eyebrow (not unfondly).

\-- 

“Baz?” 

Baz hums, not looking up from his book. 

“Baz?” Shep repeats, waiting for a visual response. 

Baz sighs and shuts his book, finally turning his attention to Shep, who is standing in front of him looking sheepish. “Yes?” Baz asks. 

“Well,” Shep mumbles. “I just wanted to apologize.” 

Baz raises his eyebrows. “For?” He purposefully makes the choice not to start listing things that Shepard could possibly be sorry for. 

“For bringing up your family the other day. I don’t mean to be nosy.” 

Baz almost laughs. “Shepard, I would  _ define  _ you as nosy.”

Shep blushes. “Well, yeah,” he says. “But I forget that you Brits aren’t as emotionally available as we Americans are.” 

Baz is taken aback by this comment and almost sputters out an offended argument, but supposes that Shep is right. If all Americans are as forthcoming as Shepard is, Baz is not emotionally in touch with himself at all in comparison. He instead sighs a bit and nods. “It’s alright, Shep. We’re friends. You’re bound to learn about my family one day.”

Baz regrets it the moment it comes out of his mouth because Shep is immediately beaming at him, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “We’re friends?” he asks brightly. 

Baz takes a deep breath. “Yes,” he says. “As much as I’d love to continue denying it, I suppose we’re friends.” 

“Hell yeah!” Shep says. He holds out his fist. 

Baz looks at him with both eyebrows raised. Then he looks down at Shep’s hand. Then back up to his face. 

Shep nods encouragingly, holding his hand a bit closer. 

Baz slowly and reluctantly fist bumps him. 

Shepard fist pumps the air. “Yes!” he shouts. “Thank you,” he adds, looking at Baz seriously. “I have to go tell Simon!” 

Shep rushes from the room towards Simon’s bedroom, banging on the door loudly. 

Baz goes back to his book, but is disturbed a few moments later when there’s a loud shout from Simon’s room. 

“Fuck yeah, Shep!” 

Baz laughs. He supposes they’re friends now, so he finds this whole exchange almost endearing. Shepard’s still a bloody weirdo, but Baz has gotten used to two of those already so what’s a third?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear Di, now that you have finished this very silly fic that I have written for you:   
> thank you so much for being so kind to me and always including me in everything. you are so lovely and sweet and hilarious and incredibly talented. I care for you a lot. <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this :) Shaz forever!


End file.
